Vivacity
by existence555
Summary: 25 sentences for Naruto and Hinata. "T-There's nobody that could l-love you more than I do!" Hinata declares; her stutters aren't important because Naruto can feel that her words ring true.


**A/N: Well, you see, I wanted to write a NaruHina fic, and for the life of me I couldn't think up a good plot. So, here we are. Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Because**

"T-There's nobody that could l-love you more than I do!" Hinata declares; her stutters aren't important because Naruto can _feel_ that her words ring true.

:::

**Dazzle**

After he notices how her smile lights up the room, Naruto finds himself wishing that she would flash those pearly whites more often.

:::

**Breathless**

His hugs may leave her gasping for air but she loves the feeling of being enveloped in her warmth, and truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way.

:::

**Companion**

Hinata accompanies him to Jiraiya's grave each week; the day she brings the Icha Icha book is the day Naruto is finally able to smile.

:::

**Fairytale**

There are no two people who deserve their happy ending more than Naruto and Hinata, and as their guests watch shaking hands lift the white veil, they smile in anticipation for the life that the newly wedded couple has ahead of them.

:::

**Achievement**

As Hinata proudly puts the Hokage hat on his head, he throws a fist into the air and uses his other arm to pull the blushing Hyuga into a long kiss.

:::

**Broken**

"Come on, Hinata, you don't need these bastards; if they don't appreciate you for what you are, they're not your family."

:::

**Protect**

When Hiashi appears at their apartment a few days later to take his daughter 'home', Naruto realizes that the head of the Hyuga clan isn't prepared to apologize, so he slams the door in his face.

:::

**Loyalty**

When rumors about Naruto cheating start up, Hinata goes straight to the woman who first spread them and tells her, without a single stammer, that she should be ashamed of saying such things about a man who has done so much for Konoha and for his family.

:::

**Hidden**

To most, her eyes make her seem all the more innocent; only Naruto has seen the fiery passion that lies behind the shield she's set up against the rest of the world.

:::

**Anger**

After their first fight, she sobs, he shouts, and yet, Kiba and Sai are the ones who go home with black eyes.

:::

**Bar**

Hinata can never hold her alcohol well and that's okay with Naruto; carrying her home as she mumbles on about nonsense is always fun (and it provides him with great teasing material for later).

:::

**Family**

When Neji asks, not without mirth, about Naruto, Hinata has learned to reply with a question about Tenten; these exchanges bring them closer than either would ever have expected.

:::

**Control**

The first time she slaps him, she's in shock, but Naruto just laughs and remarks that he's surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

:::

**Right**

Sakura looks at the couple lovingly, immediately stamping out the spark of jealousy that springs forth as she realizes that they are perfect for each other in too many ways to count.

:::

**Together**

It is Naruto that she stays with when she leaves home and she tells him that it's only temporary, but years later, she's still there with him, along with a few blonde haired and pale eyed additions to their little family.

:::

**Secret**

It takes Kiba much too long to question the reason behind Naruto and Hinata's late night training sessions; when he goes to check it out, Hinata mumbles something about taijutsu while Naruto just bluntly tells him that they're having sex.

:::

**Devotion**

Tsunade is forced to kick Naruto out of the hospital herself because apparently he just doesn't understand the meaning of _limited_ visiting hours.

:::

**Prohibition**

The one time Naruto can remember Hinata putting her foot down was when they were planning their wedding: "Ramen is _not_ appropriate dinner food for our wedding."

:::

**Pretend**

No matter what horrors he faces in his daily work as Hokage, Naruto always has a wide grin on his face when he comes home; Hinata isn't fooled and it is her embrace that makes his smile genuine.

:::

**Royalty**

Sure, Hinata never pictured Ichiraku Ramen as a great first date, but being there with Naruto makes her feel like a princess.

:::

**Naughty**

At boring required events, Hinata pokes Naruto to wake him up; the only reason he stays awake is her promise of outrageous sexual activities when they get home.

:::

**Irate**

Naruto only realizes how bad periods are when he finds himself lying on the floor, paralyzed by five different Hyuga techniques.

:::

**Rebel**

He feels terrible when she goes against her family's wishes to stay with him; she puts a hand on his cheek and murmurs that _he_ is her family, her _only_ family.

:::

**Reveal**

Naruto pushes the strands of hair from her face, shaking his head: "Hinata-chan, the world's gotta be able to see how beautiful you are."


End file.
